


The Glaciarium [podfic]

by ipreferaviators



Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: Good Omens Tinyfics #1Author's summary:“When I said ‘meet me at the Glaciarium,’” Aziraphale says, gliding slowly past, “what did you think I was suggesting?” He, infuriatingly, seems perfectly steady on the ice.Crowley glares up at him. “Ice cream. Obviously. Sounded like an ice cream parlor.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	The Glaciarium [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Glaciarium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095612) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



Streaming/Download Link:

[The Glaciarium (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zo772vjit6rm94w/glaciarium-ipreferaviators.mp3)

Written by Elsajeni, read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Navy (Podfic Gothic)


End file.
